Fatal By Night
by unstoppableforces
Summary: I was human. My heart beat like anybody else's -- slow and steady. That wasn't how I liked it. I liked to be different, but had no idea that my life would take this path. For the best or for the worst -- it was destiny. It was how my life was meant to be.
1. Prologue

prologue;

Siobhan Fulker was human.

She was tall, a brunette. I often moaned at her for untidy hair that wouldn't stay straight. We got on like a house on fire -- we would argue and fight, but in the end we would stay friends (although we were more like sisters).

Siobhan Fulker was an amazing friend -- my best friend.

I was also human. My heart beat like anybody else's -- slow and steady. That wasn't how I liked it.

I liked to be different, but had no idea that my life would take this path. For the best or for the worst -- it was destiny. It was how my life was meant to be.

Hi, I'm Rachael Hewitt, and this is my story.

I was 13 years old. My boyfriend's name was Connor Godfrey. We'd been together for seven months -- that was a record as far as I was concerned.

He was amazing. The perfect boyfriend. Like we were destined for eachother. The one for me. . .or, so I thought.

He was a few inches shorter than me and with blond hair -- probably the sweetest guy in the world.

Some called me a player due to romances with other guys -- Tom Cole, for example.

I had a thing for gingers. I surrounded myself with a bunch of ginger friends -- Tom was one of them.

I likes him. He liked me. I had a boyfriend. It was the perfect crime. I couldn't bring myself to dump Connor, so we just had to stay secret.

So many secrets. So many lies. That's what my life consisted of. It sounds awful, I know, but that's who I was -- what I was.

About to become a whole lot worse.


	2. Chapter 1

chapter one;

It was an ordinary day, the same as all the others, apart from one thing: destiny had changed it's course - destiny had chosen us.

It satarted in the usual way; getting ready for school. It's always hard - getting up in the daylight, that is. I guess I'm just slightly nocturnal.

The day droned on and on, like it was never going to end. That droning only got worse last period. That was when everything changed.

A strange noise filled my head. It sounded almost like music. It welt like the alarm of a car was right next to my eardrum, but nobody else seemed to hear it, "It's all in your head," I thought to myself, "all in your head,"

That's when Siobhan turned to me.

"Can you hear that?" she asked cautiously.

"Destiny." I whispered.

We exchanged a worried glance, and I knew from that that I wasn't the only one to hear it.

School finished before I was ready to go home. I guess that I was too terrorfied about what was going on (what the noise was and why we were the only ones to hear it) to notice the hands of time speed around the clock.

The journey home was painful. My dad tried to start a converstation with me several times. Each attempt failed. I just couldn't bring myself to force my lips to move, to make a sound.

The music played over and over again in my head as I tried to make sense of it. I couldn't understand it at all.

A chubby man in Wellington boots beckoned me, an image in my head. Who was he? I swear I had never seen him before in my life.

That man. I thought I saw him at the edge of the road, searching for me, waiting for me, ready for me.

Little did I know, the chase was on. If I ran, he would follow me. To the edge of the earth, if that's what it took.


	3. Chapter 2

The days afterwards followed without a hitch. No more creepy music. No more scary men. No more destiny.

That I knew of.

Fate. It can be a funny thing.

There's something about the blood. Literally. The taste, the smell, the need -the craving.

What do you do when your friend starts bleeding and a feeling just comes over you? A feeling to take a tiny bit of blood, just to taste? What if you can't help yourself? What if you take more than you need?

What if it becomes a frenzie? What if you just can't stop? What then?

I know the feeling.

Philipa, a girl in my class, started having blood gushing out of her hand. The nutter I liked to call my best friend asked for a taste. Philipa thought it weird (as did most others), but she didn't say no.

"Oh my god! Rachael, you have to try this!" Siobhan exclaimed.

"Err..do you mind?" I questioned Philipa.

"If you want some, then.." she trailed off.

I swiped my finger across her hand, leaving a gash of blood across my finger, which I reluctantly put into my mouth.

The taste was incredible - like nothing I had ever tasted before. I felt it travel down my throat, speed up my heart, then settle in the pit of my stomach.

I had to have more.

The feeling. It was like I had swallowed a new life. Somebody else's life. A fraction of their hope.

I thought that I'd never be able to stop. How I managed it, I do not know.

Nor do I care.

The fact remained the same: I loved blood. The taste, the smell. The feeling of it rushing down my throat.

Maybe it was fate.

Maybe it was meant to happen.

Maybe it was destiny.


End file.
